Con-artists
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Rusty meets a young girl named Selena and a Romance blooms
1. Talking with his crush

"Rusty" said Danny

"Yeah" said Rusty

"This is Selena Travers, she's a new addition to our crew" said Danny and this girl had these beautiful green eyes and long Brown hair

"Hi" said Selena holding out her hand

"Hi" said Rusty shaking her hand

"Well, I have to go because I promised Tess that I'd babysit our daughter Serena before we leave for our job, see ya" said Danny

"So we should probably talk about the plan and Dinner" said Rusty

"Sure to get to know each other" said Selena

"Yeah" said Rusty

"I have to go to see my Dad but it was nice meeting you Rusty" said Selena walking away

"You think she's" said Danny

"Yep" said Rusty

"And I forgot to tell you that I have to do some work here and you have to get Serena from school" said Danny

"Why" asked Rusty

"Tess is working and I have to keep the heist going" said Danny

"I'll go get her" said Rusty leaving to get his Goddaughter

_At the school_

"Hi, I'm looking for Serena Ocean" said Rusty

"You must be Rusty" said the receptionist and she continued "I'm Ms. Lula

"That would be me" said Rusty

"Serena Ocean, please come to the office ready to go" said Ms. Lula on the announcements

"Thanks, I'll just sign her out now and wait in the hall" said Rusty and he went and waited outside of the office and then Serena came around the Corner and saw him

"Uncle Rusty?" said Serena confused although Tess says that Serena looks a lot like her she looks a lot more like Danny with his eyes and hair colour

"Hey, Kid" said Rusty

"I know you already signed me out" said Serena

"Let's get out of here, Kid" said Rusty and Serena nodded and followed him out of the school and then he saw Selena leaning against his car and he walked towards her

"Hey Selena, this is Serena Danny's daughter" said Rusty

"Nice to meet you Serena" said Selena holding out her hand

"Nice to meet you too, Selena" said Serena getting in the car

"Selena, Who's are your parents" asked Rusty

"Depends on why you're asking" said Selena

"I feel like I know you're parents or something" said Rusty

"You should remember my mother and you know my dad" said Selena

"God dammnit your fathers Danny, isn't he" said Rusty

"No, Reuben's my father, Abigail is my mother" said Selena

"Wait, Abigail, isn't she in her forties" said Rusty

"Yep, Reubin knocked her up just when she figured out what career she wanted and how to get it on track" said Selena

"How old was she" asked Rusty

"She was Twenty and just got her life sorted out after her mothers death and not knowing who her father was" said Selena

"And how old are you" asked Rusty

"I'm twenty" said Selena and she continued "I was Fifteen, when you and my mother, she was thirty- five and you were… I don't know how old you were" said Selena

"I was Twenty-five" said Rusty

"So, you're Thirty, right now"

"Yes" said Rusty and he continued "Serena, your dad wanted me to drop you off somewhere, Where was that" he asked

"Reuben's" said Serena

"It seems everybody knows my father" said Selena

"No shit, he was basically my second father next to Saul" said Rusty

"I've heard he takes care of kids who aren't biologically related to him and not his pregnant girlfriend" said Selena and the rest of the drive was silent until after Rusty dropped Serena off

"You didn't wanna see him" said Rusty

"No, I didn't, he isn't ready to be a father" said Selena

"Look, I know this isn't any of my business, but Reuben's a good guy and he always said it'd be great to have a kid to continue his legacy" said Rusty

"And that's why" said Selena

"Well, he also wanted a responsibility, He actually has never had a real responsibility as long as I have known him" said Rusty

"So you're telling me I should come out and tell him the truth" said Selena

"Exactly and maybe just maybe he won't yell at me and tellme I'm pranking him" said Rusty and Selena laughed a little bit


	2. Call me

"Listen, Rusty I had a good time tonight and thank you" said Selenaj

"No problemo" said Rusty

"You're a good guy and that's why I'm trusting you with my number" said Selena giving Rusty a card

"And I had a good time tonight too" said Rusty giving Selena a card

"I gotta go, but maybe you can call" said Selena walking towards her car with a smile on her face and so did Rusty

_At Rustys apartment _

Rusty just got in sthe door when he leaned his against it and sighed

"You had the time of your life didn't you" said Danny turning on the light

"Jesus Christ, Danny" said Rusty startled

"You Were right Daddy, that was fun" said Serena

"It was, but you go to bed" said Danny and the girl nodded and went to bed

I thought you were supposed to be with Tess" said Rusty

"She suggested Serena, you and I should have a weekend together" said Danny and he continued "she gaveyou her number" he said

"Yep and she told me to call her" said Rusty

"I'm suprised she even went out with you" said Danny

"What's that supposed to mean" said Rusty

"Well she's into Murders and you're a con man and theif" said Danny

"Well she didn't give you her number" said Rusty

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Rusty" said Danny

"Night Danny" said Rusty

_With Selena_

"I told you it was a egood idea to go out with Rusty" said Reuben

"It was" said Selena

"Listen if you don't like him boyfriend wise that's okay he's a good guy and he'll understand" said Reuben

"I don't really like him as a boyfriend" said Selena and Reuben

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning" said Reuben

"Goodnight, Dad" said Selena before going to her own bed


	3. One kiss is all it takes

"Rusty" said Selena holding the phone to her ear

"Yeah" said Rusty

"Meet me at the park in Ten minutes" said Selena

"Are you alright" asked Rusty

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Selena

"Are you sure" asked Rusty

"Yeah" said Selena

"Alright see ya there, Lena" said Rusty

"See ya there" said Selena hanging up the phone

"Where are you going" asked Reuben

"Out" said Selena

"Out where" asked Reuben

"For a drive" said Selena

"Okay" said Reuben

"Bye Dad" said Selena

"See you later, kiddo" said Reuben and she walked out of the door

**At The Park**

It's been five minutes since Selena arrived at the park and Ten minutes since she left her Dads house and then she saw Rustys car and he got out of the car

"Hey" said Rusty

"Hey, Rusty" said Selena

"What's up" asked Rusty

"Nothing,well um there is one thing but it's not really important" said Selena

"What is it" said Rusty

"Rusty it's really not all that important" said Selena

"You know because I'm your boyfriend you can tell me anything" said Rusty

"My Mom called" said Selena

"And" said Rusty

"She wants to see us both" said Selena

"Why" asked Rusty

"She said she got in trouble and needs our help and I only said yes because I wanted to talk to her and I'm not really sure I want to help her, the last time I saw her she was drunk and I was 10 and she didn't care what happened to me and she was always always trying to get in bed with a random stranger" said Selena

"When does she want us to go" asked Rusty

"Tomorrow" said Selena

"Anyway can we please forget about your mom for a bit because I have something to tell you" said Rusty

"Yeah it's probably best to forget about her" said Selena

"I love you" said Rusty

"I love you too" said Selena and when he was about to say something else she entrapped him in a passionate kiss and when she pulled back, Rusty pulled her back in to another kiss


	4. You gotta tell him he's your Dad

Rusty and Selena walked into the apartment kissing

"Selena" said Rusty

"Yeah" said Selena

"You should tell him" said Rusty

"Tell who" said Selena

"Your Dad" said Rusty raising his eyebrows

"I don't know, I mean I would have told him if I found the words" said Selena

"What words" said Rusty

"Rusty think about it, I can't go up to my dad one day and say Rusty and I are having sex oh and we're dating" said Selena

"You got a point" said Rusty and he continued "so how are you gonna tell him" he asked

"I don't know, but I have to ask, will you come with me" asked/said Selena

"Yeah, I'll come but you have to know how protective Dads are of their daughters" said Rusty

"Rusty, he's the one who said I should go out with you" said Selena

"Really" said Rusty

"Yeah and then I realized how cute you really are an-" Selena was cut off in her rant cause Rusty kissed her

"Yeah,okay" said Selena and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again

**The Next Morning **

"Rusty" whispered Selena laying on her side brushing through Rustys hair and he groaned

"It's time to get up I told my Dad that we'd be there in half in hour" said Selena and he continued to lay there

"I mean if you don't wanna get up, I'll go by myself and tell him and then let him terrifiy you or you could get up and get ready" said Selena and then he got up

"Why don't we tell your Dad we'll come tomorrow" said Rusty

"Nope and like an old friend used to say 'Tomorrow won't get you anywhere, it's what you do today that truly matters'" said Selena and she walked out of the room and Rusty got up and got ready

**Ten Minutes Later**

Rusty just got out of the bathroom and sat down in front of Selena who was waiting behind the counter

"It's your own fault" said Selena

And Rusty didn't answer her he just sat there with his head in his arms

"You're the one who got drunk" said Selena

"I know, But God dammnit hangovers hurt" said Rusty

"I'll get you a coffee" said Selena and she handed him his coffee as she continued to drink hers

"Anyway, you didn't tell him, why we're coming to visit" asked Rusty

"No as far as he knows you just wanted to come and see him for friend purposes" said Selena

"Man, is he gonna be pissed" said Rusty

"We gotta go" said Selena

"Can you drive" asked Rusty

"Fine, But you gotta learn" said Selena

"I know" said Rusty

"I just think that you could do better" said Selena

**At Reuben's an hour later**

"So you two are dating" asked Reuben

"Yes" said Selena

"Congratulations and Rusty you have my blessing" said Reuben

"For what" asked Rusty

"To marry her or if you guys don't wanna get married you can just knock her up" said Reuben

"And Selena this is where I say I'll see you in the car" said Rusty and he waved goodbye to Reuben


End file.
